


Heat of War

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: In the last hours, she had been kidnapped and he had been bossing her around, their arguments were not few, but now something had shifted and Lucy found herself kissing the enemy.





	Heat of War

The worst part was that he was very good at what he did.  
Somehow, in the middle of the chaos, Professor Lucy Preston found himself in such an interesting position. Kissing the enemy.  
In the last hours, she had been kidnapped by none other than Garcia Flynn and he had been bossing her around all day, trying to get her to find answers to the mess Rittenhouse had been making of their lives, their arguments weren’t few, but something had changed lately. And she found herself arguing with him in a second and kissing him in the next.  
She made sure to bite his lips, to which he gladly retributed with a chuckle. The tension between them had been as arousing as it had been infuriating. The man could get to her nerves, as much as he could get to her softer side - something she wasn’t willing to think about just now. His lips had sent electricity down to her core in a jolt and the way they kept kissing wasn’t helping her case at all.  
It was a good thing that Emma and his men had left to the city, it probably wouldn’t look good for him to be frenching the historian with such eagerness - not that her reputation would survive the blow either, but still.  
A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hands move up her skirts, touching her thighs, making her sit on the table into which she had been pressed against for a while. It was amazing how quickly he found his place between her legs, even worse, how her legs wrapped around him readily. The stockings she was wearing doing nothing to make it things better. And had her mind not been somewhere else, the anachronism of her panties would have made her wince with guilt; Flynn, however, didn’t seem to mind.  
His hand moved down the inside of her thigh and he got the piece of underwear away from her center, a smile creeping in his lips, making him break the kiss and look into her eyes. “I haven’t even touched you and you’re already this wet? Lucy, Lucy, what have you been thinking?”  
“Shut up” she muttered back, cheeks going red. If it was in embarrassment or in anger there was no way of telling.  
His grin grew wider and he kissed her again, deeper. One of his hands moved all the way up to her side, caressed her breast of the corset, testing slowly the material to see just how much she would feel through the fabric. She felt enough to groan.  
“Fuck you” she muttered in a sound that made him more satisfied than he should be.  
“I would very much like for you to do so”   
Lucy would have given him a response if she hadn’t felt his hand stop working her up and just moving between them. She found out just what he was doing when his erection brushed her wetness. The historian bit her lip hard to control a moan but was unable to fight it back when he crashed their mouths together once again.  
God, she probably hated him. Hated that it felt so good when he slipped in, hated the muffled groan that came from deep down her throat, hated how she craved more, wanted him to move harder.  
Flynn complied to her silent wishes, driving by his own anger at himself and at the woman in his arms. She felt much better than expected and this didn’t help at all.  
His thrusts were hard, strong, deep. Her touch burned, scratched, caused shivers. Their movements were restless, synchronized, beautiful in a way only anger can be. Consuming.  
She would the marks of his fingers on her hips and she knew it, yet the found just couldn’t bother her right now. Not when she felt so high and so angry, not when he felt so good.  
Lucy let out an angry cry when she came, pulsations going through her body, heart beating strong on her chest and walls matching its rhythm between her legs.  
He moved a few more times, still pounding, still hard, before spilling inside of her, feeling the way her nails had started digging on his coat, how her legs held him close tight.  
The worst part was the whimper she let escape when he slipped out of her, especially because he felt the same.  
He moved away, swallowed down hard, avoiding her eyes. Caught her getting herself together fast before rushing to be out of his presence. She would be sore and he learned that as she left.  
The worst part was that a part of them wished they could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> 46\. "I haven't even touched you and you're already this wet"  
> 87\. "Fuck you"


End file.
